Ouroboros
by Beautiful Phantom
Summary: Abandoned by God, he was left to despair. She came, with promises to fulfill his wishes—for vengeance, but for a price. Giving in to the snake's temptation, he raged Hell upon all those who wronged him, yet there were still questions left unanswered and cruel men left alive. Until that day comes, she will serve with a wicked smile. Troublesome rewritten!
1. His Butler, Dutiful

"Good night, milord." A hand smoothed down the duvet he was under, to assure him of her presence. It didn't linger long, departing as quickly as it came. Few clicks of heels sounded.

Lights extinguished, blanketing all in the choking darkness.

He hadn't meant to.

He swore he hadn't meant to.

His hand darted out from underneath the cover and grasped a tail of her jacket. His words fled without his permission, "Please don't leave me." He wetted his chapped lips, not registering the slight stings from small cuts he gained from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

The clicks stopped, and the presence closed in, "Not quite an order I'd expect from you—wasn't I a monster to you?" Her voice was silk, slick with ill amusement.

He wasn't deaf to laughter hidden within. Jerking his hand back as if it was burnt, he buried himself deeper in his bed, "Don't leave me." He repeated, almost begging.

"I'll never understand children." She sighed—he wasn't sure if she was annoyed. His… _monster_ , the one who he summoned from the depth of Hell with his desperation and cursing the God, was hard to read still. She danced between amusement, goodnaturedness, professional blandness, and slight annoyances, all seemingly within a matter of seconds.

Demons are supposed to be strange, he decided—in the same way they find humans strange.

"You weren't the one who branded me like a pig." He murmured.

She returned to the spot she was in a moment before. Intrigued, she cast her eyes upon the mound—he could feel the weights of them upon his little, abused body, "Ah, but I branded you, didn't I? Right on that pretty eye of yours." The last word was tinged oddly—something he flinched at.

"Yes, but with my permission. It was an exchange, not a mark of ownership." He agreed, curling in his body tighter, "Everything you do and did, I asked for. You weren't the one who casted Hell upon me and all that I ever loved." He gripped the sheet in between his fingers and gritted his teeth, " _They_ did, and _I_ will find them and make them suffer!"

A soft laugh echoed across the pitch-black room, "I will not argue, for your words are true. Humans are more of a monster than we are."

"Yes." He answered, perhaps too quickly for his liking, agreeing easily with her words, "…I have to become a monster to gain my vengeance." His body deflated, guilt swept through his every vein.

He strangled a shriek before it ran away in between his teeth, when the darkness _pulsed_ —like a heartbeat, and roars of rain came after, "I certainly hoped that isn't doubt I hear, milord." She purred.

Ice crept over his skin with fear, when he stared at a gristly claw, blackened skin and rotten, phasing through his flimsy cloth barrier and dug deep into his mattress. He couldn't move, staring wide-eyed at that appendage, when her hissing voice rolled over him like a crashing tide, " _I'd hate to have to end our fun so soon, so_ _ **quickly**_ , milord."

Somehow a burst of anger ripped throughout every fiber of his being, breaking him out of his fear-ridden trance, "No!" He barked, slamming down the white safety down at his waist. Despite the fear hammering in his chest, he glared at the beastly silhouette before his mismatched eyes, one of which had cut through the darkness with a dim glow.

He was bold.

He was almost sure he wouldn't live to see the sun.

Instead, she laughed and shifted away from him, her form normalizing and the deafening drums of rain quietened, "Good! Remember, I will not hesitate. The moment you waver…"

"I'll die. I know." He sneered and his palms ached.

"Heh! Then, we have nothing to worry about, milord." There was a click, "Are you quite positive you wanted me to stay?"

Propping back down on his pillow he took a moment and stared above—he couldn't see much of anything in the dark he knew, but he liked to imagine that he was memorizing the pattern on the fabric canopy. His eyes slid closed, and nodded just once, "Yes."

Defeated, he sighed, "At least until I've fallen asleep."

"We'll have a long day tomorrow." He can hear her red lips curling upward, "So, shall I sing you a lullaby?"

She sounded…deceitful, but was there anyone else he could truly trust? Even he was uncertain of the old steward, and had refused to see any other. There was no desire to humiliate himself in front of his remaining family, in such a pathetic state. The only things he had left were his pride and simmering rage.

"Am I a child, Kagome?" It was odd to say her name—a name he thought was from a mere fairytale. It also felt _right_ , to call her that too. He could've pick any name out of thousands, and he chose the one from a story he knew by heart.

" _Kagome, Kagome,  
that little bird in the cage,  
When, oh when will you come out...?"_

Even thinking a single line of it gave him goosebumps.

There was a drawn-out hum, "That's a strange question, milord, to ask _me_." Her silhouette shifted, "I see everyone as a child in my eyes—but if you intended your question in a human logic, then yes, you're still a child."

"…As long as I can suffer no nightmare, do what you like." He turned away and buried himself in his blanket. He curled into a ball and hid himself from the world he once thought was perfect.

Kagome chuckled, "It's merely meant to help you sleep. I have no other intentions for offering such." There was a beat of pause, and an inhale of breath.

His eyes went wide, at the melodic voice swam into his ears—it was so sweet, free of imperfection, that it almost felt _wrong_.

" _Eheu fugaces, Postume, Postume,  
labuntur anni nec pietas moram  
rugis et instanti senectae  
adferet indomitaeque morti…"_

It sounded like Heaven.

The weight in his eyelids grew heavy.

He knew it wasn't.

When her song ended, he was asleep. Kagome analyzed his peaceful expression and trailed a finger across his bruised skin. Her smile sharpened, "Sweet dreams, Master Ciel."

* * *

Words: 1050

A/N: The one Kagome sang is from DARGAARD - Thy Fleeing Time.

The rewrite of my old story, Troublesome, is finally here. Originally, I intended it to be a fully fledged fic, lengthwise, but…I don't have enough energy for these and I wanted to save some for Consequences.

I rewrote this story so many times. Some of the concepts I originally had in Troublesome were quite nice, but poorly executed. So, I started everything from scratch and worldbuilt quite a bit to make lady butlers possible in that era, researching a good bit about the suffrage movement.

I'll admit: I do not have enough smarts to incorporate politics, so I'll likely skim over it rather than detailing it. Anyway, enough of my rambling. This story, similar to Cracked Porcelain, will be kept within a certain word limit, no less than 1k word but no more than 2k-3k per chapter, and I will attempt to update every other week.

Bonus: I will attempt to do an illustration for each chapter of Ouroboros! You can see them in my art blog in tumblr (belle-drawthings in tumblr) under Ouroboros tag and can also be seen in its' a03 counterpart! This is an attempt to force myself to draw more often, with less time spent.

Thanks for reading and please do review!


	2. His Butler, Tending

_"Thee shall never achieve a righteous path to the Heaven and shall remain in Hell for all eternity should thee agree. Thy soul shall be mine and before long thee shall become a part of this one, never to be separated. Is that thy final answer?" A veil of cloudy darkness settled, quietening the howling of his terrible prisoners._

 _He whimpered, his head pounded with an indescribable pain. The anger he felt consumed him,_ consumed _his soul. "Yes! I demand it! I desire it! I need it! Revenge is my life now!" He pressed his worn face between a gap of the bars of his jail. His decision firm, he shrieked, "Free me, and I will become your master in life, and meal in death!"_

 _The she-demon's laughter turned crueler then._

" _As you wish!"_

He startled awake, his eyes wide and he thought he could taste his heart on his tongue. He could see nothing, not at first. It was all white and blurry, and his right eye was _screaming_. A wince fled, when the joints in his small body locked in protest at the slightest movement. Flipping over onto his belly he choked on air at the aches that struck at his every pathetic muscle, "Nuugh!" Trembles vibrated his fingers and he stared at them with a morbid interest. He didn't miss the bruises and peeling scabs on his hands.

Finally did then everything came into focus and he saw a soft cloud of fabric in his grip. "A bed." He murmured, relieved. He stopped fighting his body and fell into a boneless slump. A pillow spread out from underneath the weight of his head.

Of course he'd be in bed—he woke up half expecting cold metal on his back and teeth of shackle into his ankle. Squeezing his eyes and registering the stab in his right eye he hissed, "That wasn't a dream." Ciel whimpered and glued his eyes shut.

He had to be deaf to the familiar sounds of heels, when bright lights spilled throughout his room, "Good morning, milord." His lady butler greeted, cordially.

Ciel groaned, misted with discomfort at his eyes aching from brightness, "Kagome, was that necessary?" He didn't like how dimmed things seemed to be in his marked eye—it was disorienting and frankly, it made him ill to tolerate for long.

"I was intending to let you sleep in an hour longer," Kagome remarked, her heels told Ciel that she was right by his side, "but you've already awake. There'd be little point in letting you be idling."

Grimacing at her logic Ciel grunted and struggled to flip to face Kagome—something that she noted, "Fine. You're here. What are we to do today?"

The edges of her red lips turned, and she palmed his shoulders to help him up, "First, you'd need a hot bath." Ciel gritted his teeth, "I haven't properly sooth the sore muscles the night previous, because of how exhausted you were. It'd do neither of us good if you were to drown in the tub." Kagome teased—though Ciel knew better.

"Fine." Ciel then hissed when he shifted to get on his feet—but he was stopped, "What!?"

Kagome kept him down on the bed and shook her head, "You need to not strain yourself further, milord. Not today." She eyed him, "You _do_ remember that it is now my duty to attend to your health, correct?"

"It'll be fine! Wh—hey!" Ciel squawked when he found himself cradled in her arms, "Put me do—!"

"Milord," Kagome interrupted with an aggravated sigh, "please do not test me. I am taking responsibilities for your welfare. Please do tolerate my cares as best as you can," she eyed him and he didn't miss a slight red tint in her ocean-blue eyes. It was a warning.

Ciel clamped down the urge to curse her out, and crossed his arms, "Fine!" He tried to ignore the softness compressing against his head and shoulder, his face burning.

"Very good." Kagome's laugh rumbled her chest, as clicks of her heels sounded their destination toward a nearby washroom, "Now then, afterward, we can then set upon repairing your manor to suit your tastes. It would be a tad unseemly for a lord to take residence in such an unassuming home." Her smile dropped at the bland state of an unkept township home they took to dwell.

Ciel huffed, offended at her comment on one of many estates the Phantomhive owned, "We can always return to the inn."

"And risk early exposal of your still living state?" Kagome questioned, as a door opened at her command. Warm, heavy air hit Ciel's skin with a blast, before he could make a retort.

His jaw dropped, at the sight before his very eyes, "What is this?"

He remembered that it was quite _white_ , from floor to ceiling. It was also _bland_ but was functional. Now, somehow, his lady butler changed the entire appearance of it. The floor was now dark fine wood, with the wall softer shade of similar color. There were tea candles in each corner, flickering flames, floating in a clear glass container of water. There were plants decorated in such ways that it was relaxing to look at.

Even the bathtub had been changed. The old piece had been replaced with one that was lower set and a faucet made of silver and curved in an elegant arc to pour directly over the drain. The rim was also rounded to create a more comfortable space for a person's arms to rest.

Kagome closed to the tub and perched him on the rim, already tugging on his sorry looking clothes he'd insisted on wearing yesterday, "An proper earl deserve nothing less than the best, no? Your muscles had atrophied, and the best way to start the treatment is to relax the strains you've been putting on yourself."

Ciel jerked back his sleeves, his face redder than a tomato, "Do you really intended to wash me!?"

"…Milord, I've bathed you yesterday, from filth." Kagome said, unimpressed by the sudden bout of modesty.

Stiffening Ciel slacked, "I…don't…" He could barely remember yesterday.

Retreating from her master Kagome shook her head, "I will not do what they had done to you. I will promise you that." There was the slightest twinge of disgust, "Not even one such as I would go to such lows."

He blinked, wide-eyed, at her, "No, no, I…" Ciel closed his eyes, "Yes, you're right. My apologies."

Kagome's laugh came quick, sarcastic, "I am a woman—and thoroughly am one."

Thrusting his arms back into her hands, Ciel kept his expression neutral. She was right—there had been no women who laid a finger on him, "Forgive me. I was foolish not to trust you. You are _my_ faithful butler, after all, who will do me no harm."

"And I never will, on purpose." Kagome was deft, and next thing Ciel knew, he lacked a shirt, "Now then, do let me to take care of you." She was on a knee next and tugged on his trousers, "Rest of your clothing articles, if you please."

He should be _red_ and be smoking with embarrassment, but he wasn't.

Kagome never leered at him in the same way those _monsters_ did. Ciel hadn't realized he wore tensions in his shoulders until they fell and soreness thundered throughout his system. He winced. Water ripples distracted him and saw Kagome testing it, her hand bare of the glove, "The water will be hot, so if it's too hot that you are not able to adapt to it, please do tell me and I will regulate it." She instructed him to step into the tub and took ahold of his elbows to help him in.

He tore away from the sight of her black nails, and shuddered at the temperature. He forced himself to ignore his frail body's complaints at the heat and pursed his lips. He never did well with hot water, but for his health, he had to tolerate the water.

Before long every ache in his bones vanished—they seemed to disappear within a matter of seconds. Ciel thumped his head again the high arch of porcelain, "Oh."

"Feeling better?" Kagome's eyes glittered with delight, as she sat before his side with her legs tucked underneath her body, sans her black jacket, "Take a moment to relax, and then I will work on your muscles."

Ciel twisted his nose, "In water?"

"Milord," she flashed him an amused look, "don't you fret."

Taking a moment to gaze upon the woman he broke into a nod, "I trust you." It was foolish to trust a demon, he knew. At her gesture, he shifted from the porcelain.

"For today, let's focus on healing." Kagome started, pouring scented water on his discolored back, "If you were to be an earl, it would be unseemly for anyone to see you at your weakest. I'll take care the rest, for now."

"Thank you." Ciel meant it, sincerely.

She chuckled instead.

* * *

Words: 1510

A/N: FYI, Kagome operates quite differently from Sebastian, although whether if that's a good thing is up to your interpretation. Just remember that Kagome is a demon, and not a good kind (if there even is any).

Fun fact: Youkai is an umbrella term for any supernatural beings ranging from ghosts, gods, demons, to even superpowered humans (folk heroes). Thus why I don't like to use it much in my works, because it'd be inaccurate to apply that term to characters like Sebastian and Claude unless you're intending to group them with characters like Sesshoumaru (Inugami: dog spirit), Shippou (kitsune: fox spirit), and even the Undertaker (Shinigami: death god).

Youkai is much too broad for me to use and it's also a Japanese term (which I feel weird using in my English-written works), so I avoid using it if I can.

That's all from my big mouth. Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	3. His Butler, Wise

It had been over a week since.

Twisting the heavy ring on his thumb Ciel grimaced at the mirror—the very mirror his mother used in her and his father's shared room. Steeling his mind from the fact that he had been moved in the very same room, to honor his new role as the sole Earl of Phantomhive, he glared at himself. He still looked sickly, his skin ashen and his body too slim to be normal for boys his age.

The clothes, much finer than the ones he'd ever worn before and properly fitted, still felt too loose on him.

He felt disgusting in it—he didn't like how noble he looked in this dark-colored suit. He felt like a thief, in a role that shouldn't have been his yet. Coal grey hair draped neatly over his skull, its color returned from dullness with his servant's tender care. It persisted at hiding his good eye and allowing his _demonic_ eye to mock him from the mirror.

A pentagram—an upside-down star enclosed in a circle wrapped in the design of what looked like ocean waves—shone brilliantly on his dull colored eye. If he dared to look closely, he'd see foreign texts curling within. Ciel could almost say the design was beautiful in its simplicity.

He hated it.

"Kagome," He barked, summoning her from her position at the door, "my eyepatch, if you please."

She was at his side, before he could've blinked. She showed the object he requested in her hands to him from the mirror, "Would you like me to put this on for you?"

Ciel flickered his eyes to meet hers from the reflection. He hummed his confirmation. Funny, he hadn't realized how much taller his lady butler was than he. _Must've been those heels_ , he decided, as he tipped back his head to allow Kagome the access. Kagome, while looking quite intimidating in her own way, was rather a small woman with exotic looks telling of her origin.

Japanese, he was sure, if he recalled correctly of when he first saw her.

"As you wish." Kagome bowed. She untangled the item and fingered apart his hair. Not giving his shiver much thought Kagome planted the dense black leather over his right eye and held it there, "Milord, if you will please."

His two fingers took her place, and the tie tightened on the back of his skull.

"Is it uncomfortable for you, milord?" Kagome swept aside Ciel's hair, attempting to right it from hindering his remaining sight.

Wrinkling his nose at how distinguished he looked Ciel tore away from the large mirror, "I'll get used to it."

"Very well. Our guests will be here in momentarily." Kagome tapped her heels together, "Will you like to wait here, or shall I escort you to your office? I'll have your tea shortly."

Ciel paused, eying her.

A small woman she may be, the air she gave away was far more sophisticated than anyone he'd ever seen—save for his father. The outfit she wore, was impeccable down to even the tiniest details. Her fashion was of what a proper lady butler was expected to wear, from her tailcoat with tails that end at the top of her calves, pencil skirt that settled over her knees, and thick white stockings covering the entirety of her long legs. On her feet adored a pair of shiny court shoes, with impressive heels, boosting her height even further.

The only difference that set her apart from most lady butlers were her white cravat, with a red glimmering jewel pinning it in place, instead of a typical necktie she had earlier. That jewel was _his_ mark, that she is serving him and only _him_. If she were to mark him by leaving her sign in his eye and forced him to wear an eyepatch for the rest of his life, he might as well do the same—if it was only superficial.

Petty but it made him feel a tad better about his appearance.

She laughed about it though.

"Office," Ciel stated, and without a second look, he brisked to the door. The moment she opened it, he resumed, sparing no words for her. He knew she could hear his thudding heart though. Kagome probably didn't miss his clenching fists either.

Keeping close to his back, Kagome hummed, "Don't fret. The tea will help calm you down some. I understand you are nervous about seeing your family again, but—"

"Nervous!?" Ciel spun on his feet, his one eye sparking, "I do not want to see them to see me as is! I do not need their pity!" He spat.

Kagome cocked her head, blinking, "Very understandable, milord, but it had to be done regardless."

Ciel sounded an impressive growl—but there was a flush of the embarrassment of losing control of himself, "Just…"

"Milord," she stepped closer, and a ghost of her finger tilted his chin upward—without ever touching him, "To be an Earl you first must be acknowledged as one. Lord and Lady Midford will give you that. That," Kagome corrected her stance and refolded her hands on her lap, "is the first step, and the easiest."

Shaking out a breath Ciel clamped down his teeth, "Tch. I suppose they'd be better to deal with than Auntie Angelina." Her reaction was...not something he'd ever want to experience again.

"I do not believe it'd just be Lord and Lady Midford," Kagome frowned at her master's stiffening state, "they'd be bringing their son and daughter as well, as I was informed by the steward."

Ciel paled and tore away from her unreadable gaze. An ugly scowl took place on his expression, "Must I see them as well!?"

Keeping the urge to sigh to herself, Kagome pressed insistently at his elbow, "Come, you should have your tea. It will calm your nerves."

He didn't want to. His bed sounded like a much better idea. But, jerking off her grip he nodded and headed to his new office. Ciel didn't remember much of his destination there, but he found himself sitting in the chair much too big for his little ten years old body with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

It was delicious.

He was surprised and wondered how he hadn't noticed last he had her tea—perhaps he was too distracted to notice tastes. Everything tasted bland for the first few days after his first proper meal, his undernourished state had somehow disabled his taste buds, "This is delicious." Ciel blinked.

Kagome smiled—the smile looked rather genuine for her, "Thank you, milord. It is Chamomile Tea, it does wonders for weak nerves, I've heard."

"…I've half expected you to accomplish poor attempt of making teas," Ciel admitted, eying his lady butler.

That smile turned wicked, "Come now," Kagome pressed her hand over her heart—where it doesn't beat, he was sure, "you've wounded me, milord! How am I a butler, if I cannot succeed at something as simple as making teas?" She softened that smirk, "Where I am from wouldn't allow me to be this pitiful."

"I am assuming you're referring to Japan? I hear they share a similar fondness for teas as we do here." Ciel sipped.

"You'd be correct, milord. Now then," Kagome's cheery expression vanished and in its place was seriousness, "have your nerves calmed yet at the idea of facing the Midford?"

Clinking the tea back onto the saucer Ciel braced with a deep inhale, "I am…better, but I can't say I am ready."

"I may not understand completely of humankind, milord," Kagome murmured, as she refilled his tea, "but I do not expect anyone at your age would be. If I may be so bold to ask," catching Ciel's quirk of a brow, she pressed, "may I offer you an advice?"

Ciel broadened his shoulders and clasped together his hands—it was harder than he expected to be so _composed_ , like his father always was, "You are my butler and advisor. In this world, there is no one else I can afford to trust more than you." He slid close his eye, "What are you going to tell me?"

Kagome slanted her focus on a glass-fronted cabinet, where it kept artifacts, "Do you see rifles there?"

"What's of them?" Ciel wondered about what she was getting at.

Kagome returned her gaze, "These are Pattern 1861 Enfield Musketoon, muskets that were used in the Second Anglo-Ashanti War, Bhutan War, to name a few, from what I understand of their history." Ciel looked puzzled still. She continued, "These weapons were never at rest with these soldiers. These men were always ready for what may come."

Pushing his back against his chair Ciel frowned, "What are you saying?"

She was frank, "Face everything that comes your way like a battle to be won."

Ciel paused, and after a considerate silence, he nodded, thoughtful "…Huh. I haven't thought of it like that. A battle to be won…That's one way to look at it."

Kagome mused, "Milord, you must preserve, to live. That's a basic philosophy, no?"

* * *

Words: 1515

a/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! As per my tradition, I'm updating couple of my fics (early) as a gift for you my dear readers! Hope you'll enjoy!

To answer an anon's question, yes Sebastian will show up in the story. It was wrong of me to assume that you dear readers were aware of that already, since I mentioned this tidbit forever ago in the old version, Troublesome. Although the story itself had changed significantly (and for the better because that one is just poor in so many ways), it still had many parts that carried over—Sebastian included.

I didn't delete him from the existence, I promise. Pretty much everyone will be in the story, from the Reapers, Kuro 2 cast, to even [spoiler alert!]. Sebastian, since Kagome already took over his original position for this story, will have another role—though whether if that's for the better is up to you.

To those who want their questions to be answered immediately, I cannot answer if you're on anon. If that is not an option for you, then please contact me at tumblr (masquerabe) and I will answer there. Hopefully my answer regarding Sebastian assured you?

As always, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. His Butler, Introducing

Dread was becoming a familiar weight.

His lady butler had done a fine job with decors, to welcome his first guests in the newly rebuilt manor. However, he made sure not to have his home too extravagant—it was bad enough that Kagome had rebuilt the mansion within an impossible time frame, but to make it to look like brand new after a month of being covered in black soot and littered in scattered bricks and broken glass shards. It would arouse too much suspicions.

Instead, he had his home _empty_ of what makes it a noble's home. He only had enough to satisfy his guests, but not enough to impress them. It hurts to think this—the Phantomhive Manor was one of most elegant homes there was in the Queen's country. It was a source of pride for his father.

Now, he'd have to start over.

Ciel sensed that Kagome wasn't pleased downgrading his home, but she hadn't complained at his explanation. She'd only needed to clear certain rooms and to make sure that his guests wouldn't wander beyond what were welcomed. She accepted, and made uses of her master key.

Should he stand and wait for the Midford at the bottom of stair? Should he hide in his office, like a coward? What should he do? His eyes felt heavy. Everything _still_ felt wrong. Suddenly, he was glad that his butler gently rejected his request to see his remaining family, so he _could heal_. He knew Kagome had been willing to follow through, but she was responsible for his welfare and saw his needs first.

"Young Master," he didn't react at the old man's call—Tanaka was still in his wheelchair, and refused to meet his eyes when Tanaka pressed a withered hand on his shoulder, "you are brave."

Pinning his lips into a thin line Ciel glued his attention at his butler, when she went flittering about to check for flaws in undistinguished decors, "I have to be."

Tanaka dropped his hand, and followed his gaze, "Young Master, all will be well. Ms. Blackwell will ensure it." He stated firmly.

Funny, this old man scantly met the woman a week before, and already he had faith in this stranger. Perhaps he was becoming senile. Ciel clenched his hands at his back, "She will." He agreed, flatly.

"Oh!" Kagome stopped straightening the drapery at a window. Leveling on her feet she craned toward her master, "They're here, milord. You can stay where you are."

Ciel didn't afford her a reply.

He wondered how his aunt Frances would react—she had quite an outdated view on women's standing, something he found hypocrisy in given who she was. But, if anyone could change her ways of thinking, then it'd be his lady butler.

* * *

Her heart had jumped in her throat, when she caught words from her brother that Ciel—her dearest cousin, was still alive days ago. With tears in eyes she'd fought with her parents to see him, and they'd gave in. So there she was, sitting next to Edward and was trying not to break his hand with her grip.

Lizzie couldn't meet her mother's stern eyes—though she knew she too had heartbreak within, and instead focused on the passing green outside the window. The ride was bumpy, and once again she wondered _why_ they'd be meeting Ciel back to the manor.

That manor was nothing more than a crumby building with great black marks climbing through it like diseases. It was the proof of great tragedy, of many lives lost, on the day that was supposed to be the happiest day. The fire raged through it so hot that some bodies were nothing more than charcoals.

She hadn't slept for a week afterward, sick that she and her family were _late_ to the party—the delay that saved their lives but cost them many of their beloved.

None of them returned since.

So, why there?

It was a question neither of her parents could answer—but they had been summoned, to see if what they were told were true.

She'd have to see for herself.

"What is in the name…?" Lord Midford gaped.

Lady Midford was rendered speechless, her composed, plain face was replaced with wide eyes and slacked mouth—an expression she'd otherwise be embarrassed about. Puzzled, both of their children crossed brows, "Mother…?" They chorused and then turned to look out through the window.

The manor stood in its original glory, the landscape sparkled with winter's greenery as if they never experienced the touch of Hellfire. There was no black mark anywhere on its bricked wall and the perfectly intact windows gleamed from the rolling sunlight, bearing not a single scratch. It was as if what they had seen a month before, was nothing more than a terrible nightmare.

Lizzie gagged out her surprise, "The manor!" Her heart squeezed itself in her chest, "But I thought—!"

"It was burnt down." Lady Midford snapped her teeth shut and hissed, "How is that possible?"

Edward's brows drew in deeper, and attempted to apply a possibility, "When was last time we'd seen it? It could've been worked on over in the last month, Mother." He couldn't tear away from the sight, his fingers aching at the cushion. It'd been cold earlier, from the winter wind, but Edward could no longer feel it.

Lord Midford could not speak, his face pale and confusion took deep within. He hadn't meant to, but he unconsciously reached over to grasp his wife's hand. His Lady didn't refuse him, and returned the squeeze.

Tightening her lips Lady Midford straightened and corrected herself as a proper lady would, "Let us see what will occur, my dear children." She stated, as her shoulders broadened.

Lizzie eyed her, her skirt was becoming wrinkled at her wringing, "He's alive…" She drew in a hopeful breath.

"Let us see, Elizabeth. Now, quit ruining your dress." Her mother narrowed her eyes.

She let it go and flattened it the best she could, squirming in her seat. Lizzie hadn't noticed the weight of her brother's comforting hand on her back, nor did she realize she had rested against his warmth.

The horses stopped, whinnying at the driver's snap of his reign. His voice was so cold, so empty, that Lizzie blinked awake from her stupor with a shudder, when he announced their arrival, "Lords and Ladies of Midford, we are here."

Their servant, who had taken a neighboring seat with the driver, flung away from the man and opened the door of their borrowed carriage, "Milord, milady!" He looked relieved to see them—or perhaps he was glad to be away from the strange man who spoke very little.

Lord Midford made to step out first, but Lizzie zipped past him and took to the ground running to the front door, "Elizabeth!" He squawked.

She ignored her father and disregarded her mother's loud upset, when she flew up the short flight of stair, "Ciel!" She cried out, desperation clear in her voice for her best friend. She moved to pound on the door.

Her fist swung downward, when the door dodged her hit. She found her face planted onto a course fabric, "Eh?" She blinked, and wondered why she had something firm and soft on her head, "Wh—?"

"Oh my!" The fabric rumbled, amused, "Are you alright, little missus?" Slim hands gripped her shoulders and corrected her standing.

"Eh?" Lizzie found herself repeating, and saw that she was staring at a slim stomach—one with a hooked, looped chain of gold. Her eyes trailed upward, and saw generous breasts compressed underneath a jacket, "Oh." Her cheeks burned, but she continued to ruby red lips. Lizzie then met a pair of dark eyes. They were glittering, reminding her of the calm water of river catching moonlight on a fine spring evening. She squeaked, hopping backward, "Oh, I'm so sorry—"

"Young lady! How dare you to run off like that!?" Her lady mother stood behind her, justly upset. Lizzie found herself being jerked backward to her mother's stomach and winced when her nails buried deep through her thick coat, "And may I ask just who you are?" She snarled.

The woman hadn't floundered at Lady Midford's glare, a feat Lizzie found impressive for her mother's infamous strictness. She instead beamed a smile, "I am Ms. Kagome Blackwell, the Lady Butler of Phantomhive." She clasped her white gloved hands at her waist, and tipped a bow, "I presume you are the Midford?"

Lady Midford grimaced, "A Lady Butler? How absurd. That duty is not for women."

Ms. Blackwell still kept her smile, not wavering to the heat of her mother's insult, "That's not up to discussion, I am afraid. Now, you are here to see the young Master, yes?" She stepped aside, at Lady Midford's sneered confirmation, and allowed them access.

Lizzie gaped, "Ciel?" She made to run, but her mother's grip kept her in place.

Ciel refused to meet her eyes.

* * *

Words: 1500


	5. His Butler, Welcoming

Was that really Ciel? The one who promised to be her best friend forever? Lizzie peered at him, hurt drumming in her heart that he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Nor would he smile.

He refused to smile.

It was as if he lost his will to be happy.

"Welcome," Ciel's tone was chipped, his voice lacking the childhood innocence, "forgive us for not having proper accommodations. This place is still a work in progress, I'm afraid." He closed in to, not to Lizzie, but his aunt, Frances.

"…Is that you, Ciel?" Frances clenched onto her daughter, to keep her obedient. She couldn't tell who this boy was—he looked so… _different_ in his mannerisms. Where was the cheery nephew of hers? She snapped her head at her husband, to keep his mouth shut.

Her dear Alexis clicked close his mouth and kept Edward nearby.

Ciel didn't want to be touched.

The way he stood, he acted as if he was a prey, waiting to escape.

Never mind that they were his family who loved him since birth.

"Who else would it be?" Ciel murmured. Evening his little shoulders in ways no small child ever should, he tilted his head high, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, and I will ask to be recognized as the Earl of my namesake."

"Cie—" Lizzie ached to hug him.

"Quiet, child." Frances squeezed her tighter, "Let Ciel and I have our pieces."

Lizzie wanted to protest, but with her mother's hardened eyes she didn't. She shifted away to the safety of her brother and her father's presences and took her position. She was the part of the audience now, to witness the new beginning of Phantomhive once thought dead. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

Frances dropped her eyes close, "Ciel, is that what you want?" She pressed her tongue up against the roof of her mouth, inwardly debating with herself. She continued, "After all what had happened?"

Boring holes in his aunt's head Ciel thinned his lips, and found himself appreciating the nearness of his butler—she was in an arms distance, she was _right_ there. He dropped his head into a stiff nod, "I do not have any other choice, Aunt."

No Auntie. Just… _Aunt_.

It didn't sound right to Frances.

Defeated and finding no battle to fight Frances sighed, "Very well, but I must ask one question before we get to the proceeding." She turned her eyes sharply to his lady butler, "Where is in the _world_ did you come from? How is it that you've come to be his butler?"

She was becoming too aggressive and Alexis hurried in, to calm the situation before it could've erupted, "Franny dear pleas—" He swallowed his fear, when Frances' eyes sharpened at him, "Pardon me." He murmured, submitting to his wife's wills. Edward and Lizzie kept their tongues in between their teeth, keeping from irritating their mother further.

Ciel eyed her, brooding over how to answer her question.

"Milord?" He turned at Kagome's call, "May I speak?" She leveled her eyes to the floor, to keep her respect for her own position obvious.

"Please." Ciel tipped his head, when she approached closer to her master

Kagome nodded, "Thank you, milord." She tilted her waist at Lady Midford, and her dark hair tumbled over her shoulders, "To answer your question, milord offered me a position under his employment in exchange of keeping him safe and cared for." She knocked her heels together and smiled, "As you may see, milord is safe and well as he can be, given the current circumstances."

"How are you a sufficient protector?" Frances blandly questioned—this woman was _small_ and didn't look as if she'd lift even a butter knife before in her life.

Smothering an urge to laugh at the shimmering doubt in the lady's words, Kagome took her spot behind her master and minded the old steward, "That is a question that will have to be answered another day, Lady Midford. There's a matter of more importance than I." She brightened, her thick eyelashes fluttered close, "We should concentrate on that instead."

Frances fixated a hard stare at the woman—but finally, she breaks into a nod, appreciating the stranger's professionalism, "Very well."

"Thank you, Kagome." Ciel returned, and then waved a hand at the Midford family, "Would you prefer the afternoon meal before Lord and Lady Midford and I hold our proceeding, or had you already eaten?"

Meeting her husband's eyes and gained his silent approval Frances agreed, "Perhaps we should have lunch—it'd do our nerves better." She found herself grateful that no one had much appetite to eat, being struck by the anxiety of seeing the boy again.

Kagome tilted her head into a nod, "The meal is being prepared as we speak. I do apologize for strange hours," she flashed them a guilty look, "but we thought it'd be appropriate to welcome you with a meal nonetheless." She gestured toward a room where they knew where the dining awaited, with her smile making its return, "I'll take your coats and afterward, follow me if you will may."

Tanaka immediately rejected, when Kagome half-turned toward him and refused her an opportunity to speak, "Don't fret, I can take myself there. Go and ready their plates."

Eying him for a brief moment Kagome conceded, "If that is what you wish."

"I'll help you, Mr. Tanaka!" Edward volunteered. He wore a pink flush across his cheeks when he tried not to gaze too long at the lady butler. He'd already tugged off his jacket.

Tanaka met Kagome's eyes, and then chuckled at the tall boy, "Well, if Lord and Lady Midford do not mind, I'll accept your assistance, Young Master."

Frances tossed a hand at Edward and Tanaka, and keeping a distrustful watch at the butler when she approaches for her coat, she nodded, "If you like, dear Edward." She frowned at Ciel when he hurried closer to the door. He kept a cautious distance from even them.

She didn't miss the hurtful flash dancing across her daughter's face, nor was she deaf to her whisper, "Ciel?"

Frances closed her eyes at Lizzie's further words, "What had happened to you?"

* * *

Words: 1020

A/N: Not really happy with this chapter, but you good readers and even this chapter's illustration had been waiting long enough. I need to get started on the next chapter's illustration...and 6+ more after that. Whoops.


	6. His Butler, Cordial

Ciel could feel their eyes on his back. He had to clench his tongue, knowing they'd been pitying him. There was a voice whispering in his mind that told him they didn't think he'd ever be ready. He wasn't worthy to be the earl of such a grand title.

He doubted he would make a worthy successor to his father's name, _so soon_ , but there was none left still alive with his namesake.

He was the only survivor, triumphing over death that should've taken him. He'd returned with a demon in his shadow, with an eye marked as the proof of his sacrifice.

A quick flicker of his eye ahead told him his butler bore little thoughts on much of anything but her own duties.

She didn't care enough to pity him.

That was good, Ciel decided. He was tired of being pitied. He'd have to be stronger, enough that his name alone would set men shivering in their boots again. That one day will come.

Kagome will see to it.

The hallway felt like an eternity.

Would Lizzie just stop staring at him? He could _feel_ her tears incoming, at his impassive state. He'd changed.

He'd changed too much for anyone's likings.

 _Too bad_. His hands curled into tensed balls, at the nosedive of his thoughts. His heart _burned_ , with the Hellfire—with same intensity that consumed his father and mother. Every last bit of his innocence had been ripped away from him, and violently so.

"Here we are," with a quick turn of her feet and a flick of her wrist Kagome opened the door. Tilting her waist, she introduced the dining room, "please take a seat of your liking. Do pardon the bland appearance." She apologized, in spite of awestruck expressions on the Midford family's faces.

Edward squawked at enormous amount of lighting, "This is… _bland_?"

There was beauty in simplicity, and this room defined it. There were no painting (saved for an empty frame on a wall—a placeholder of some sort) nor is there mirrors or even trinkets to be seen, all were once the sample of this room prior of being reduced to charcoals. What it lacked made up in tall standing candle lanterns placed tastefully among the room and crystal chandeliers hanging high from the ceiling—all were glowing with brilliant lights that made the room to look _golden_ in the dark-colored room.

The dining room was more beautiful than it was before, a feat they found impressive.

Kagome mused, "Well, I'd call it that, I suppose. There's still works to be done with this manor." She quirked her lips when Ciel breezed past her, and made his journey to take his customary seat at the end of the table, "I'll fetch the food in momentarily, and I will spot you in any seat of your choosing."

Ciel didn't bother for her assistance, choosing to seat himself instead. He pressed his back against the plush cushion and watched as his remaining family puzzling where they'd like to sit in this long table. His lady butler was gone, to fetch the trolley full of foods and beverages.

He was alone, a target of his aunt's incoming volley of questions and sad eyes of Lizzie's. Already he felt regrets for allowing Kagome to leave. He mustn't show weaknesses, he reminded himself.

Although he didn't need them to pave his path to be a proper Earl, they'd make it easier by spreading words to all the right ears and set him with proper entities to have his role assured. Lady Midford would be foolish to hinder him from that route, because of the reasons he already knew. She cannot afford to be maternal—a term he'd hardly consider fitting of her person. She'd have to support him regardless to keep her standing with not only him, with a title more powerful than what she currently held, but also with the Queen and Her court.

Frances would be a damn fool to disremember the Phantomhive's role with the Queen.

"Ciel…" Frances frowned. She'd boldly taken the seat adjacent from his and posed herself with an air of an odd mix of strictness and elegance, "There's nothing wrong with waiting, Her Majesty have other Dogs to do the dirt—"

"And none of them were held in high regards as the Phantomhive." Ciel interrupted, his reminder curt, "I have no short sightedness to the weight of Her Majesty's expectations. I will do what it takes to do my predecessor proud, Aunt."

Frances slanted her eyes into a sorrowful look, "I doubt Her Majesty would enforce her demands on one so young and suffered grave losses." Lizzie clenched onto her mother's elbow, unsure of what to say. Frances paid her daughter no mind, gluing her eyes on her nephew.

He fixated her a sharp gaze, but his eye held no lick of emotion—a sight that unnerved the Midford, "That may be so, but I refuse to slack in my duties, when there are still enemies about. Hiding myself from the world like a coward wouldn't work in my favors." Ciel stated plainly. With an invisible sigh he thinned his lips, "Pardon for my frankness, but I'd appreciate your support on this matter, Aunt."

Sliding close her eyes for a moment, Frances slumped her shoulders, an act uncharacteristic for her. She then flickered her eyes to her husband and saw his brief nod—he'd support whatever decision she'd make. It was clear that Frances would lose no matter what she does, to keep Ciel from accepting his inherited role just so he could experience being a child again. It was a perceptive sorely flawed, she'd realized now. She met her eyes to his good eye, and stamped down the urge to grimace at the eyepatch he wore, "Very well." Frances tipped her chin, "I suppose it'd be a fruitless endeavor to keep you from accepting your rightful position."

Ciel didn't smile—something Lizzie looked at him in dismay, but he did nod his appreciation, "Thank you, Aunt Frances. I still have much to learn, to be an Earl."

* * *

Words: 1010

A/N: whoops, I actually have at least 10 chapters lined up but I haven't prep any illustration beyond this one and the next. I need to push myself some more, aha…


	7. His Butler, Experienced

The boy was such a determined little thing, she decided, while bearing the full force of his glaring, "You've made the same mistake yesterday, milord. You are supposed to start with 'At first,', not 'from the start'." Kagome tapped on the very beginning of Ciel's completed assignment.

Ciel made an impressive growl, "I suppose I'll suffer more of your 'punishments'."

She laughed, when she made to stand, "Precisely. Perhaps you should count your blessings that I do not agree with corporal punishments." Patting on her knees she moved to a bookcase, "Considering you kept making the same mistakes, we should start over."

Blanching at her absent comment, Ciel sputtered, "I'm not a simpleton!"

"I'm well aware that you are not," Kagome confirmed, plucking an armful of books and settled them into her hold, "but what better punishment than to feel like one?"

"Urk!" Ciel twisted his eye shut, when the weight banged against his desk. He was unwilling to open his eye to see the high stack of books that promised nothing but pain, "I almost would prefer 10 scores of lashing than this…" He cursed the fact that he'd have to learn _so_ much, to be an Earl, and was starting to regret accepting Kagome as his pseudo-governess, to man his education and his estates.

Kagome shook her head and clicked her tongue, "From my research, corporal punishment distracts the child from learning how to resolve their conflicts, and inforce fear that would hinder the betterment of their education and mental health." When Ciel peered upward at her, with doubt in his eye, she continued, "It would also interfere with my initial orders of your wellbeing."

"…You really are thorough." He murmured, with his knuckles white against the rim of his seat between his legs at the sight of the amount of works he'd have to do, "Are all demons like you? Experienced?"

"I beg your pardon, milord?" Kagome eyed him, with a smile curling up her red lips.

Ciel was curious—he hadn't asked her questions regarding her kind, "I don't expect it'd be a common stance for a demon to serve their master as a servant."

Her eyes glittered with the familiar amusement, "You'd be correct—you just so happened to be lucky, milord," Kagome chuckled, as she thumbed through a book to appoint a new assignment for Ciel to complete, "that you've gained an experienced hand. Now then," she thudded the opened book before her master on the table, "enough dilly-dallying, you can ask more questions later. Your education comes first." Tapping on the page, the one with a whimsical illustration, Kagome instructed, "Transcribe this fairy tale ten times. Once that is done, we will move on to the next one. There will be ten fairy tales in total."

His stomach turned at the disgusting feeling of being a slow-witted bastard, Ciel grimaced at his lady butler, "This is a child's play…"

"I did say we'd have to start over, did I not?" Kagome laughed, as she skimmed through another book, "There's no worse feeling than being a fool, milord. Mayhaps that will motivate you to learn better." She chuckled at Ciel's flustered face.

Ciel hadn't spoken another word, mortified, and flew right in with his latest assignment.

What a cute boy he was, so determined to prove her wrong.

* * *

"Perhaps," Kagome corrected Ciel's position and rose his rifle somewhat higher, "once you've achieved five perfect bullseyes in a single row," she ignored his scarlet face at the softness she was compressing at his back, "we could have you trying a hand in horseback archery?" The bullet struck into the target, but inches away from the red bold center, "Ah, well, that is better than missing and killing a pigeon as you did previously." To think he'd have his first kill by an accident…his baffled face at this realization was hilarious.

Her lord wasn't sure of what to take about killing his first bird.

Ciel blanched, stepping away from Kagome's body, "You distracted me! Both times!" His ears were burning. He huffed and pointed away his rifle, "Why horseback archery? That's an odd choice. Why not the gun?"

"You're still suffering from some muscle atrophy, so I thought that the archery could help exercising strength back into you." Kagome mused, and at Ciel's still puzzled face, she went on to explain, "You strive on challenges, milord." Ciel blinked, her observation surprising him, "Guns are sure to bore you quickly once you mastered their uses, and even if you were on the horseback, hunting, that is sure to bore you as well."

Mulling her words over Ciel frowned, "Is archery that much harder?"

"I'd say so. It requires the uses of your body, mental calculating," Kagome whirled her fingers into the air, at the gentle breeze blowing across the field they were occupying, "the weather, and infinite patience—none of which the rifles required to vast degrees as the archery do."

"…I'm not going to oppose that suggestion then." Ciel hummed—archery did not sound half-bad at all.

Kagome pinned her hands on his little shoulders and returned him to his earlier position, "I'll arrange sessions for archery—but first, you must master this." When Ciel picked up his rifle and followed her insistences, Kagome made more corrections, "Stand firmly now and draw in your chin."

The bullet struck the bullseye this time.

* * *

His lady butler truly was an experienced hand, Ciel decided while pulling off foodstuffs from his shiny fork. Taking few scant seconds to appreciate her cooking, Ciel swallowed, "Fwah, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find a single flaw in your works."

Kagome sparkled with delight, "I'm glad to hear, milord."

Ciel peered at her and paused his eating midair, "…Had you serve a noble before?"

Pausing at his statement, Kagome knocked her heels together and laughed, "Perhaps."

"You wouldn't happen to tell me who it was, then?" Ciel frowned—who was this noble? Was her previous owner recent, or a century of years prior?

Moving in to refill her master's teacup, Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, but no. I cannot share any information regarding my previous contracts." She wagged a finger at Ciel, "There is a confidentiality clause in our agreements, if you will recall." Ciel frowned, "Besides," Kagome returned to the trolley to return the pitcher, "why bother with the past? It's a moot curiosity. Be grateful that you've gained an experienced hand, as I've said before."

He rested his chin onto a palm, "Fine, I won't bother." Kagome was right, Ciel should be grateful that he had a competent demon at his side, "You wouldn't be opposed to any question I may have with your…species?" He pointed his fork at her, inquiring. He took another bite.

"Within reasons, not at all!" Kagome rested her hands against her lap as she watched her master to finish the last of his plate, "In fact, I do encourage it. All I ask is to not to volley me with questions at once—I have priorities as do you, and we have all the time in world for you to learn of my capabilities in due time."

Ciel paused, tucking a hand into his pocket and curled it over an object inside. He finallt nodded, agreeing with her request, "Very well." He wondered of what would've happened had he gained anyone else instead. Would they be more intolerable and insufferable to live with?

"And! Don't position yourself like so," Kagome pushed his elbow off from his armrest and tugged his hand loose from his jacket, "that is not a proper mannerism at the dinner table."

Well, it was not to say that his lady butler isn't difficult to adapt to.

* * *

Ciel wasn't sure if he liked these beasts.

For their breed, these horses looked to be very well bred creatures, but Ciel couldn't ever recall having them in his family's estate. Firstly, they were either pitch black or snow white. There were no other colors, when he remembered how fond his mother were of dabbled horses and those with warmer colored coats and slim bodies. Secondly, they were impeccable in every detail, that they almost didn't look real. Lastly, he didn't remember purchasing any horses back, when they were sold by the royal family for having lost their initial owners to the flame.

Ciel didn't recall ordering Kagome to purchase horses back to fill the empty stalls either—it wasn't a thought he had, when Kagome told him of his horseback riding in his day plan. He'd been too distracted adapting to his new role. "Where did they come from?" Ciel interrupted Kagome's cooing to a pleased-looking horse.

Kagome hadn't mind the horse's displeased nicker in her ear at being ignored, "Oh, I brought them here." She said simply.

These horses really did seem to know her well.

"From _where_?" Ciel grimaced.

"I don't imagine that particular detail would be hard to pick up, milord." Kagome unlocked the latch on the horse's stall door and unhooked equine equipment from the wall inside, "They're fine beasts. Very loyal and not as temperamental as most mortal breeds. This lovely girl here," she patted the raven-black beast's nose fondly, "would be good for you to start your training. Open your mouth now," the horse did as she was told, and Kagome placed the bit within, "good girl!" She proceeded to tug on the rest, "As I was saying, this one is quite patient so she'd be more tolerable to your learning and isn't likely to toss you off for one mistake."

Ciel hadn't realized how long it took for his mind to process what Kagome just told him, " _Why_?" He was shrill.

He was grateful that there were no one else in the stable with them.

"Why what?" Kagome set down the saddle on the horse's back.

Ciel threw his hands at Kagome, "Why would you even bring these _hellbeasts_ _here_!?"

Kagome blinked, and pondered onto his words, "Why not?"

"What if they kill someone!?" Ciel retorted, as he stepped away from all the animals in this barn, his heart jumping to his throat. This explained why the air in the barn felt so _wrong_.

She laughed, "You worry too much. Mortals still kill just as we would—perhaps this is to say that they," the horse snorted, when Kagome squeezed the belt tight on its underbelly and buckled it, "are better. They won't harm, unless I tell them to. Good grief," she led the animal out from its stall, "didn't you say you have faith in me, milord?"

Ciel pitched the bridge of his nose, "…That I did." He admitted. He dropped his hand and gestured at the horse, "but _why_?"

The horse snorted at Ciel's hair and nickered at his attempt to trap his cry, as it followed Kagome's lead, "I am merely following your orders, milord."

He stared at her, and blinked, "…They're for protection?"

"Precisely! They," Kagome rubbed the giant animal's ear, "are multipurpose. You can call for them, tell them to keep unwanted guests at bay if I am, for any reason, not available to do so, or to pick you up from any location to another destination. Etcetera. "

"…You are well-prepared." Ciel murmured.

"That I am!" Kagome gestured her master to follow, "Just remember to keep away from water, if you're on its back. Now then, let us start your riding lesson, hm?"

Ciel almost wanted to ask why, but at the horse's dull blink of its perfect ebony eyes, he didn't.

After all, he had to trust his lady butler to know what she was doing.

* * *

Words: 1900

A/N: Happy birthday to me~as tradition, here's my gift to you, good readers. Now then, this chapter and the next few will parallel a canon chapter from Kuroshitsuji manga, 63: That Butler, Training. I wanted to show the differences between Kagome and Sebastian and how they functioned as a butler. It was canon that Sebastian had zero experiences as a butler and apparently learned everything from textbooks/manual—but he still did make pretty good progress. However, he is a tad forceful, whereas Kagome used different methods of rearing Ciel as an earl, though it's a debate if her methods are softer.

Kagome on the other hand did have experiences of serving under master(s) before, which will become quite apparent over time. This is no way mean that she's better than Sebastian (though anyone is free to think that way, -laughs-), she just happened to know what to expect as a servant. That's all.

I do definitely encourage you to question certain things though!


End file.
